Pure blood
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Fire Lord Ozai makes a new law to create a stronger bloodline, OR is it just to get at Zuko. TY LUKO. Set before the solar eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Pure blood.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Another Avatar fic for Ty Luko. This is a working when Zuko was with the Fire Lord before the Solar eclipse the Fire Lord makes a law to keep the firebender blood line "Pure", but is it really just to get at his son Zuko. I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.

Chapter one.(Ty Luko is a go)

Zuko was finally getting his Dad's approval. He was back at the castle going to war meetings, and speaking like a general. His Father invited him to a meeting. A meeting that he could bring his girlfriend with if he wanted to.

"Come on Ty," Zuko said pulling her towards the meeting.

Ty Lee had been Zuko's girlfriend since Mai broke up with him six months ago. Ty Lee always felt like the Fire Lord hated her, and she was right.

"I don't know Zuko something fishy is going on," Ty Lee said fighting as Zuko tried to pull her forwards.

"Come on it is just a meeting. You will have to go to a lot more my future Fire Lady," Zuko said giving Ty Lee a kiss. Ty Lee rose up on her toes to deepen the kiss allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his before he picked her up. He broke the kiss with a huge smile on his face.

"What is the smile for?" Ty Lee asked.

"I got you, and now we are going to the meeting," Zuko said before he began to walk towards where the meeting was being held. At first Ty Lee fought, but after a while she just gave up.

"Zuko can I walk please? I promise I will go with you," Ty Lee said honestly.

"Really? You will? No tricks? No chi blocking me?" Zuko asked not sure whether he could believe his girlfriend, or not.

"I promise Zuko. If I do you can take me on Agni kai," Ty Lee said. Zuko believed her so he set her down gently on her feet.

Zuko made her look him in the eye. "I would never be able to use my bending against you. I could never hurt you Ty Lee. Please believe that," Zuko said with sincerity in his eyes.

"I know baby. You wouldn't even let Azula touch me with her bending," Ty Lee said as she brushed his hair away from his scar, before she kissed it gently.

"Let's get in there Ty," Zuko said. He took Ty Lee by the arm, and stepped into the huge conference room. They found Azula and sat down next to her.

"Hey Zuzu," Azula said as she saw her brother approach.

"Do you know what this is about?" Zuko asked his sister.

Azula shook her head. "I think Dad has some new law he is introducing to us."

"All arise as the Fire Lord enters," A guard yelled causing the room to become silent as the Fire Lord walked in an took his seat.

"You may all be seated," The Fire Lord addressed us. "Now I know you are all probably wondering why I have called you here."

There were many quiet murmurs of "yes", and "of course my liege".

"I will tell you. Well as most of you know the population of Firebenders is dropping in our nation. I have thought of a solution to that problem," The Fire Lord stated plainly as if he was commenting on the weather.

The people began chanting. "We are ending the war!"

"No we aren't ending the war. The war proves how great we are," The Fire Lord said.

"Then what are we going to do Fire Lord?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"I am glad you asked. I am initiating a new law that forbids any Firebender to have a relationship with a nonbender," The Fire Lord said his eyes trained on Ty Lee as his smirk widened.

"What do you mean?" A women asked as she clutched her child in her arms.

"Nonbenders will be removed from the Fire nation, or relocated if they don't fight it. If they rebel I may just have them killed," The Fire Lord said.

Zuko stood up in outrage. "This is crazy! What is this going to do?"

"With less half bloods mucking up the gene pool we can have a stronger bloodline," The Fire Lord said.

"So what are you going to do herd them like animals? And remove them with force if necessary?" Zuko asked. He reached behind him and pulled Ty Lee to her feet. He held her close to him. Her hand was in his and he refused to let her go. He stayed slightly in front of her just in case it came down to a fight.

"Exactly, and I am going to start right in this very room," The Fire Lord said then he made a motion with his hand, and guards came into the room.

They surrounded Zuko, and Ty Lee.

"Do you think I am letting you take her from me?" Zuko yelled.

The Fire Lord merely laughed.

The guards grabbed Ty Lee.

"No!" Zuko yelled.

Ty Lee's hand slipped out of his even though he was trying so hard to hold on to her.

"Don't fight it Zuko. I don't want to cause anymore trouble," Ty Lee said. They dragged her out of the room. Ty Lee didn't fight as they dragged her away.

"I love you." Her words just barely made it to his ears.

Zuko looked at Azula. "If you care about me, or her at all you would do something."

As if on cue Azula stood up with a nod, and fought the guards that were surrounding me. She shot blue fire from her hands, and her mouth. "Go get her Zuzu," Azula said. "I will keep them busy."

"What are you doing Azula!" The Fire Lord exclaimed getting out of his chair.

"Nothing just practicing my firebending Daddy," Azula said absently with a yawn."This is way too easy."

Zuko was able to get out of the conference room. He scanned the area, but he did not see any sign of Ty Lee anywhere.

"Ty Lee!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?"

Ty Lee didn't hear him by the time he had gotten out of the conference room they had dragged her out of the palace, and were taking her to a boat that would send her away from the Fire nation, and her boyfriend.

It wasn't long before the meeting was over, and Zuko was called in to see his father along with Azula.

"You have two options Zuko. You allow me to do as I please with no rebellion, or I kill the acrobat," The Fire Lord said.

"I won't let you hurt her," Zuko growled.

"You can't even find her," The Fire Lord said with a sly smile. "I seen you running around looking for her frantically. You won't find her."

"What have you done with her?" Zuko asked.

"I sent her away," The Fire Lord said calmly.

As guard escorted Zuko out he hung his head. He just hoped that Ty Lee was alright where ever she was.

"I will find you Ty. If it's the last thing I do," Zuko promised himself, and Ty Lee that he would find her again.

BLBB- If you want me to continue please read and review. Any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure blood

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey guys I am back. Thanks for the reviews, and reads. To my guest I know they are sad, but this will have a happy ending I promise. I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Okay my details may be a little off so no flames if I do not have everything perfect. Okay with out further ado.

Chapter two. (TY LUKO is a go)

Zuko wanted to leave to go find Ty Lee, but his Father had guards posted outside of his bedroom door, and outside of his window. They would follow his around all day. There was not a moment that he was alone enough to sneak away.

"I just hope you are alright Ty," Zuko muttered as he gazed out at the moon.

As he did this Ty Lee was on a boat on the outskirts of the Fire Nation gazing out at the same moon. Except she was chained up and in a room she refered to as the brig.

"I hope you aren't too worried about me Zuzu. I am fine," Ty Lee whispered as silent tears ran down her face. She sat back down and huddled up for warmth hugging her knees close to her chest.

Zuko felt a chill run up his spine at that moment. All of a sudden he felt cold, and no matter what he did it wouldn't go away. He couldn't figure out what it was, but eventually he laid down and went to sleep. His dreams kept leading him back to Ty Lee.

When the light began to filter into Ty Lee's cell she woke up slowly. She rubbed her arms trying to get rid of the feeling of the cold. Ty Lee couldn't remember the last time she had been this cold.

The cell door opened. Ty Lee stood against the wall holding her hands against the wall.

"I am not here to search you," Ty Lee heard a familiar voice say.

"You aren't?" Ty Lee asked turning to face the guard.

"No I am not Ty Lee," The guard said as he took off his helmet. She knew him instantly he was one of her old circus buddies. "I had heard rumors about the maiden that was being transported in this cell. I just wanted to see it for myself."

"Yes that is me," Ty Lee said slowly.

"What did you do Ty?" Her friend asked her.

"I fell for the Prince of the Fire Nation," Ty Lee said tears building in her eyes.

Prince Zuko?" Her friend asked as he wiped her tears away.

Ty Lee nodded. "That is why I am here."

Her friend nodded. "Because of the law?"

"Yes because of the law that was made to keep me and Zuko apart," Ty Lee said with definite anger. "It's nothing new. Ozai always hated me."

"Ty Lee you don't know what they plan on doing with you do you?" Her friend asked taking her hands.

Ty Lee shook her head. "They just stuck me in here. I am a prisoner my opinion, or what I want doesn't exactly matter."

"They are going to sell you as a slave Ty," Her friend told her even though it sounded like it broke his heart to tell her that.

Ty Lee's heart sunk deep in her chest. "What?" Her eyes widened.

"It is alright Ty I am going to get you out of here," Her friend promised. He began to unlock her shackles.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Ty Lee asked.

Her friend only shrugged. "Ty you are too sweet for me to just stand by and watch this. Anyways you are my friend, and I know you would do the same for me if the situation was switched. Now quit arguing and follow me."

Ty Lee nodded. Her friend lead her to the place where they took her clothes. She changed back, and then her friend took her up to the deck.

"So I have two options?" Ty Lee asked for the tenth time.

Her friend nodded. "You can stay on the boat and be sold as a slave, or you can jump and make the swim to the island in the distance."

"Okay I will do it." Ty Lee hugged her friend before she made the jump off of the boat and into the ocean water.

Little did she know was that the Avatar and his friends were on the island preparing for the invasion.

"Aang that is a Fire Nation ship do you think they know we are here?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I don't think so Katara they just seem to be passing by," Aang answered her. He was a little concerned about the ship, but he was just watching it to relax from all the training he had been doing.

Ty Lee made it almost half way to the island when her clothing began to pull her under. She clawed desperately at the water trying to keep herself afloat.

Aang could faintly make out the form of a girl trying to keep herself up in the water.

"Sokka do you see that?" Aang asked his friend if he could see the girl.

"Yes I can see it, but whoever it is they are Fire Nation let them drown , or swim on their own," Sokka said harshly.

"No Sokka I have to try and help them no matter where they come from," Aang said. "I can't just stand by and watch someone drown."

Aang took off on his glider in Ty Lee's direction.

Ty Lee was being pulled under. She could feel the surface of the water getting farther and farther away from her. She felt herself lose energy. She was sure that this was the end. The last thing she remembered was Zuko's face. "I love you Zuko," She thought before she closed her eyes. She gasped desperately gasped for air, but she only got water.

He dived towards the water a few feet away from the drowning girl. All he could make out was a hand. He grabbed it and pulled it. He was pulled down into the water, but he was able to pull the girl out of the water. She was unconscious, but from what Aang could tell she was still breathing.

Aang was able to use his glider to get them back to shore. Aang was out of breath as he laid the girl on the warm sand.

"Is she alive?" Aang asked Sokka.

Just as he asked this Ty Lee began to cough up water.

"Yes she is alive," Sokka said angrily. "You know who you saved Aang TY LEE CHAN! The person that can make your whole body useless with a few well placed blows."

"Sokka I know who she is," Aang said. "Just because she could hurt someone doesn't mean she deserved to die."

"Well when she foils the invasion plan don't blame me," Sokka said.

"The whole Fire Nation already knows about your invasion plan," Ty Lee said plainly.

Aang and Sokka looked at her with looks of total disbelief.

"There is no way she could have recovered that quickly," Sokka thought.

"How do they know?" Sokka asked.

"I think Azula got it out of someone, but I am not sure," Ty Lee said before she jumped to her feet.

"So how can we believe you?" Sokka asked Ty Lee he was in full interrogation mode.

"I guess you can't," Ty Lee said. "It is the truth though."

"So you came all this way to tell us this?" Aang asked hopefully he hadn't just saved his assassin.

"Not exactly," Ty Lee said.

Sokka instantly took a fighting stance.

"I am not here to fight you guys," Ty Lee said quickly. "Actually thank you for saving me." She bowed to Aang.

"No problem," Aang said. "Then why are you here?"

"I...uhh... fell for Prince Zuko..." Ty Lee looked away from Aang and Sokka.

"So they exiled you?" Aang asked.

"And your boyfriend just stood back and watched?" Sokka asked trying not to laugh at Ty Lee.

"No no that isn't it at all. The Fire Lord made a new law forbidding any firebender from being with a non-bender. Zuko fought to try to keep me by his side, but it did no good," Ty Lee said as the whole scene replayed in her head.

"So why are you here?" Aang asked.

"I was being transported somewhere on that ship as a prisoner to be sold as a slave," Ty Lee said slowly. "I had two options jump the ship, or stay to be sold."

"So you jumped ship," Aang said.

Ty Lee nodded.

"Only to nearly drown," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Nearly drown," Ty Lee said pointing a finger at Sokka. "I really thought I was going to die."

"So what are you going to do now?" Aang asked.

"Go back to the Fire Nation with you. I need to find Zuko again," Ty Lee said with determination.

At that time was when the actual guards of her cell came to check on their prisoner only to find an empty cell.

"How could she have gotten out?" One of the guards asked.

"She was an acrobat," Ty Lee's friend said smiling under his mask.

"Well we must write the Fire Lord immediately," The other guard said.

The guard went to the hawk that was specifically trained to take messages to the Fire Palace. It was only there to send the word when Ty Lee was sold, and too take the money to the palace.

The guard sprawled a short note to the Fire Lord about how the young girl had escaped.

The letter was sent.

The hawk flew quickly to the palace. What the Fire Lord never considered was who the hawk would take the note to. It went directly to the one that trained the hawk the Fire Prince Zuko.

Zuko was just sitting in the garden feeding the turtleducks when the mail hawk came to him. Zuko took the note from the hawk and opened the rolled up piece of paper.

_Fire Lord Ozai,_  
_The prisoner that was marked to be sold into slavery has escaped. We don't know how she got out, but she did. We are currently searching the ship in case she is trying to hide, but we believe she has jumped ship. We will write when we have the location of the missing Ty Lee Chan._

Zuko seemed to be taken aback by what the note said. "Sold into slavery? That is what his father was going to do to Ty Lee?" Zuko thought to himself.

He smiled a little when he read that she had escaped, but was worried about where she was now. He knew that the ocean was dangerous even if you had a boat, and Ty Lee didn't have a boat. Zuko also knew that Ty Lee would do anything to make it back to him.

"I know you are out there Ty Lee," Zuko muttered as he crumpled up the note before he burned it in his hand. "Come back to me."

He released the ashes into the wind of the garden. He wrote a brief response in his Father's handwriting before he sent the hawk back to where the ship was in the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure blood

Beccalovesbumblebee- I don't own Avatar the last airbender. I wish I did, but wishes normally don't come true. Sorry for the lack of updates, but life has been hectic for me lately. I couldn't resist the urge to put the Zuko and Ozai dialogue into this, so deal with it.

Chapter three. (Ty Luko is a go)

Aang and the others never expected Ty Lee to be as quiet as she was. She found a spot to sit at, and sat moving occasionally to get out of Katara's way. Aang was beginning to worry about the Acrobat. He went over and sat down next too her. Ty Lee scooted over as if to get out of Aang's way.

"Ty Lee are you alright?" Aang asked not hiding the concern in his voice.

Ty Lee nodded. "I'm fine. It is just that I don't want to be in anyone's way. You guys are busy preparing and I am a tag-a-long. I am lucky you are letting me come with you." Her sad eyes met Aang's.

"Why do you say that?" Aang asked.

"First off I am Fire nation. I was with Azula for a long time hunting you down. I know that no one here trusts me, but what I don't get is why you trust me at all Aang?" Ty Lee nearly yelled. "I may be a ditz, but that makes no sense."

"I give everyone a chance. You haven't done anything to make me not trust you right now," Aang said. "Why are you so determined to get back to the Fire nation if you were exiled? Won't you be arrested if they catch you?"

Ty Lee nodded. "I need to get back to Zuko. No, I won't be arrested... I will be executed for resisting the new law."

Aang's eyes widened. "You are going back to that? They will kill you?"

Ty Lee nodded again. "The Fire Lord would have killed me himself, if Zuko wasn't there with me..."

Aang wrapped, an arm around her. It wasn't a romantic gesture just one to comfort the Acrobat. "I hope everything turns alright." Aang was trying to deal with the fact that Ty Lee was going home to her possible death.

The rest of the time before the invasion passed by quickly. Aang and Ty Lee talked occasionally. To Katara's annoyance Aang was including Ty Lee in the group.

The fleet used a fog cover, to approach the island. Hakoda was surprised see the young Fire Nation girl standing there with the Gaang. Everyone had a mixture of hate, anger, and confusion on their faces as they looked at Ty Lee. Well except the swamp benders, because they didn't know any better.

"What is she doing here?" The Boulder asked pointing at Ty Lee.

"Fire nation!" The Duke yelled.

"She your prisoner Aang?" Hakoda asked.

Aang shook his head, and wrapped an arm around Ty Lee. "No, she is here for the same reason we all are. We are all tired of the current reign in the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai must fall, and the war must be ended," Aang said sounding like a true Avatar.

Ty Lee nodded slowly. She knew that wasn't the real reason she was there, but it was close enough. Aang was right anyways the Fire Lord need to fall, and the one hundred year war needed to be ended.

Everyone gasped.

"It is my choice," Aang said.

Ty Lee went with the invasion. Aang lead their way, with his new glider. As soon as they hit land Ty Lee left.

"Traitor!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee muttered sparing a glance back. She had to find Zuko, and she knew exactly where he, and the rest of the royal family would be. The Gaang didn't believe her, and she knew that the only chance she would have to get close to Zuko would be during the eclipse. She ran, knowing exactly where she needed to go. Zuko had shown her the way to get there, and the secret way in. The guards didn't seem to notice Ty Lee as she snuck past.

Ty Lee made it into the base just as the Sun began to be covered by the moon.

Zuko knew he was leaving to find Ty Lee, but he had one more thing to settle with his Father before he left. As he headed towards his Father's underground throne room. He ran into a figure that seemed on edge. He knocked that person to the ground. When he looked over at the person he saw the one person he was leaving to find. "Ty Lee." Zuko couldn't believe that she was right there in front of him. He scrambled to his feet, and helped her to hers as quickly as possible. Zuko held her hand for a moment, before he pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy you could have-"

Ty Lee placed a finger over his mouth, she already knew what he was going to say. "I couldn't stay away." She removed her finger allowing her lips to caress his.

"I am so-"

"Zuko, I can't stay here," Ty Lee interrupted.

"I know," Zuko said. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee asked.

"I am going to get you out of here first, and then we are going to find the Avatar," Zuko said.

"They will be here eventually, but they wouldn't believe me when I told them that the Fire nation knew of their invasion," Ty Lee said as Zuko propelled her through the hallways.

The were outside of the throne room once more.

"Wait for me right here," Zuko said. He put Ty Lee in a position where no one could see her.

"What are you-" Zuko interrupted her with a kiss.

"I am going to talk with my Father, then we are going to get out of here," Zuko said. He slowly opened the throne rooms chamber doors. "I will be right back. I promise."

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Ozai questioned his son.

"I'm here to tell the truth," Zuko admitted.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse this should be interesting." Ozai waved his guards away.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar not me," Zuko admitted.

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Ozai asked.

"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived," Zuko said.

"What!" Ozai exclaimed.

"In fact, he probably is leading the invasion. He could be on us right now," Zuko said slowly.

Ozai stood up, and pointed at Zuko. He was furious. "Get out! Get out of my sight if you know what's good for you."

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore," Zuko said defiantly.

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!" Ozai commanded.

Zuko withdrew his twin swords. "Think again! I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen."

Ozai nodded slightly sitting down on his throne.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You my Father, who banished me just for talking out of turn." Pauses to point his sword at Ozai. "My Father, who challenged me; a thirteen year old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?" Zuko ranted.

Ozai stood up. "It was to teach you respect," He tried to defend himself.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong." Zuko was seething with anger, he was trying so hard not to yell.

"Then you have learned nothing."

"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing out greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. Look what you are doing now turning our own against each other! We've created an ear of fear in the world, and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace, and kindness," Zuko said not hiding his disgust.

Ozai laughed. "Your Uncle has gotten to you hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison, and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real Father to me," Zuko said meaning every word of it.

"That is just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea, and failure," Ozai said sarcastically.

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko paused for a moment. "I am going to go find Ty Lee, and then I am going to join the Avatar, and I am going to help him defeat you."

Ozai smiled slyly. "Really since you're a full blown traitor, and you want me gone why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords. Why don't you just do it now?" Ozai asked.

"Because I know my destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." He sheathed his swords. "Goodbye."

"Coward!" Ozai yelled, as Zuko turned away. "You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during an Eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face his Father. "What happened that night?"

"My Father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son, and I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out, and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne, and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord, and your life would be spared," Ozai told the story.

"So she's alive?" Zuko asked sounding hopeful.

"Perhaps, now I realize banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper," Ozai promised. He shot lightning at his only son. Zuko managed to redirect it. The energy caused a huge explosion. By the time Ozai could see again, Zuko had already left the room grabbed Ty Lee, and ran away.

By the time they made it onto a boat leaving the Fire Nation Zuko, and Ty Lee's pictures decorated the towns like criminals. They couldn't stop to rest for a day. They traveled all night, and all day. They paid their way onto the Earth Kingdom's ship, as refugees. Ty Lee was so tired that Zuko had to carry her onto the boat. Zuko watched as Ty Lee tried desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep Ty. I will be here to keep you safe," Zuko muttered into the exhausted girl's ear.

Ty Lee's had bobbed up and down. Zuko smiled knowing that she was out. He kissed her forehead.

"I will never let anyone take you from me again," Zuko promised with a ferocity.

Ty Lee's sleeping face curled into a sleepy smile.


End file.
